Undercover Nightmares
by Mima Black
Summary: Smithy's daughter, Megan, goes undercover with Callum and Stevie. However when Megan's persistent nightmare arises, with no dad for comfort except an awkward Callum for company. How will he cope? One-shot. Little bit of a random story but please review X


Disclaimer: I do not own the Bill just Megan.

Note: Megan is Smithy's teenage daughter and the story is set in the present day. thanks x

Megan Smith yawned and looked over at the clock. 2:00 AM. She knew she should go back to sleep but deep down she could still see her mother's dying face that had haunted her in the nightmares for many years.

"Daddy, why can't you be here" Meggie cried to herself on the sofa, listening to the soft noises humming from the TV.

Why did she agree to this? Going undercover for a stupid drugs scheme. For the past moth and a half she had been going to a new school, made friends with a drug dealer's son, Andy and go into a drugs deal, for what? Making Dad scared out of his wits what was happening to her and making Jack and Heaton happy. The lamp beside her glowed while the corridor was still pitch black. She was glad Stevie and Callum hadn't woken up from the scream and her sobbing. Stevie and Callum, also into this undercover mess. Callum was her Dad, which Meggie believe to be hysterical, as she knew there was tension between him and Smithy.

Megan had to admit, Callum and her never really got on at the start. She thought it was because Smithy and Callum never got on and that why he never really got on with her either. But when they went undercover, Callum change and she guessed she changed. Megan knew that her dad would Callum kill if she got hurt but the past month he had been over-protective, even over stuff that was not important to the situation they were in. Megan started to warm to him and thought he was quite cool and funny. But no matter what she wanted her Dad.

Dale Smith. Sergeant Smith. Smithy. But no matter what he was called by friends and colleagues, he was Dad to her. The centre of her world. The person to wake her up in the morning, threatening to pour water over her when she refused to get out of bed, and the one to kiss her goodnight and secretly watch her by the door until she was asleep just to make sure she was alright. He may be over protective, job-obsessed, strict and sometimes embarrassing but he was her dad, he had looked after to her since the age of nine, who was there to save her when she was in trouble, congratulate her when she did something good, to hold her while she cried and did everything dads do and more. Her mother had died six years previous; her nightmares still haunted her of watching her mother being shot. He had been the one from that day forward, to be her everything and looked after her 24 hours a day, 365 days a year.

She admitted to herself a long time ago, even though her family life was far from perfect, she couldn't ask for more. She knew the stress of his job kept his a little hectic and sometimes it felt like she never saw him, but she knew deep down that he tried his best to care for her and she knew he loved her so much. There would be nights where she knew her could have gone out with his mates to the pub for a pint, or be with his love interest at the time, but instead he had come home to wake her up from sleeping on the sofa to get them takeaway and ice cream and sit on the sofa and talk about there day and what was happening in each others lives. They would watch telly until she fell asleep and he would take her to bed. She loved them nights together and no one else. She wished he were here.

Meggie looked at the telly, the lights were hurting her eyes. A woman with long chestnut hair was selling a cookie machine, her smile flashed with white. He mothers had chestnut hair, like the sales-assistant. God she wished her mother was alive. She shivered with the fear at the mental image of the gunshot she witnessed at the age 9, that scene will haunt her for the rest of her life. She started to cry with the feeling of loneliness and internal emotional pain she had felt over the past 7 years of he life. Meggie held herself in a ball, hugging her small frame.

"Megan?" a hoarse voice rang fro behind the sofa.

She looked behind and down to the corridor to see Callum's lamp was on shining through the place. Callum was standing in he corridor, in navy blue top, Checked pajamas bottoms and blue socks, his hand rumbling through his hair.

"Meggie, what's the matter?" Ha asked worried in his hard sharp voice.

He thought it might have been Stevie when he first heard the scream; he knew she had been through a lot in her life, but when he heard the light go on in the living he thought it was strange. He waited to hear if it was Meg, but when he heard the sob he knew he had to do something or Smithy would have killed him if it were Meggie. Megan looked at him with red eyes. She didn't need his sympathy, She had enough of the Nick knowing everything that had happened in her life, and she didn't need another.

"Nothing…I'm fine…Bad dream" Meggie didn't look him in the eye while she mumbled to herself. She got up to move and walk to around the sofa to her room, but Callum blocked her from passing.

"Callum, please I want to go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you...just please… I don't want to talk" Meggie looked at the floor feeling the tears come to her eyes. Callum saw Meggie welling up and moved her into his arms stroking her back to calm her down.

Meggie let broke and cried into Callum's top as he held her tighter. He slowly moved him and Meggie around the sofa and sat them both down. He knew she had been breaking, especially after that's evening's dinner. She had been silent through dinner, just him and Stevie talking about work. When Stevie asked if she was all right, he noticed, Meg didn't answer at first. She was in her own little world. When she did it was never a proper answers, He and Stevie should have noticed the signs. Even when he said night, she was just sitting on her bed, skimming over a magazine but her mind was still far away. He moved Megan on to his lap, moving her closer trying to calm her down. After some minutes, her breathing clamed and she rested her forehead on his shoulder, still not wanting the look at him. Callum decided to break the silence.

"So, do you feel like talking me why you're sobbing your heart out on me" Callum said softly stroking her hair.

"I had a nightmare…about my mum" Meggie mumbled into his shoulder but Callum heard. He moved Meggie's head so that she was looking into his eyes. He knew she would hate it but he had seen Smithy use it on Meggie and had got answers from her. He never thought he would take a lesson from Smithy's book, but he admitted to himself that Smithy knew about kids more than her did.

"Why didn't you get me or Stevie when you woke up, we're not monsters you know" He chuckled and was relived to see Meggie smiled.

"I guess never talk about with anyone else than Dad, he is amazing, stickler for rules and loves his job a bit too much, but he's there when I need him. I miss him being in here and when I had the nightmare I just wanted him and him…just to be there" Tears started fall down her cheeks and Callum wiped the softly and hushed, moving her close to comfort her. After a silent while, Megan stopped crying and just kept quiet. Callum realised what she was doing.

"Megan, look at me. You can fall asleep and if you have another nightmare, I am only a room away and I am not going to leave you. Don't be afraid" He stroked Megan's cheek as she nodded that she understood. Callum moved his arm around her and she snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

15 minutes later, Callum carried a sleeping Megan to her bed and covered her with the Duvet. He didn't see Stevie also in her pajamas, watching him as he stayed to watch Meggie as she slept. He stroked her cheek, listening to her breathing. Knowing defiantly that she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and turned around to see a cheeky smile from Stevie.

"Didn't see you there" Callum whispered shocked to see the feisty DC in front of him. They both moved out of Meggie's bedroom and into the living room. Stevie moved into the kitchen beside to put the kettle on. She turned around to see Callum staring down the corridor at Megan's room.

"We'll hear her if she screams, I heard it last time" Callum looked around shocked.

"You knew she had woken up!"

"Yes but I heard you were up and I thought you could handle a 16-year-old teenager, and you did really well" Stevie congratulated Callum who looked embarrassed.

"Yer, Well, Smithy would kill me if I let her just cry herself to death" He excused himself, making Stevie smile even more.

"You did good today, really well" They stared at each other smiling in silence. After a while both adults retired to their bedrooms knowing that another day living a false life was about to come. Callum stopped outside Megan's room and watched her sleep wondering if she would have another nightmare, she looked so peaceful.

Callum knew, that what was happening would be over in a few weeks, and Meggie would back to Smithy, but deep down Meggie had felt like his own…may be the undercover had shown his softer side.


End file.
